Обсуждение:Гиперпространство
Написание Есть слово "гиперпространство", которое пишется без дефиса. Все остальные слова - "гипер-движок", "гипер-модуль" итд, пишут с дефисом, т.к. подразумевается "гиперпространственный движок, модуль итд", а не "супер-пупер-гипертурбина". --AmDDRed 07:35, июля 28, 2011 (UTC) Гипер-модули Гипер-модули явно состоят из двух частей: гипер-ядро, являющееся ключевым элементом в инициализации гипер-окна, и обслуживающие его подсистемы. Если с обслуживающими системами, в принципе, нет никаких проблем (раз кхаракиды сумели приспособить гипер-ядро от Кхар-Тобы к Экспедиционному Кораблю), то в случае с гипер-ядрами все людские цивилизации сталкиваются с несовершенством своих технологий, ввиду чего они могут делать гораздо худшие копии, что влияет на дальность прыжка. А теперь внимание вопрос: с чем связано ограничение дальности прыжка в 2500 световых лет у Экспедиционного корабля кушан? Может ли быть большая дальность "прокола"? Ясно, что ГП-ядро является ключевым в этом вопросе, но влияют ли на это также подсистемы ГП-модуля. Или они отвечают лишь за инициацию ГП-окна?.. --AmDDRed 06:25, июля 29, 2011 (UTC) :Сказано, что ГП-модуль был спроектирован с таким ограничением, а с учётом, что заряжать для запуска надо полностью, то такое ограничение может быть объяснено соотношением заряд/расстояние: чтобы и прыгать далеко и заряжать не очень долго. --Andrey 159 02:41, октября 12, 2011 (UTC) Энергопотребление Неясен момент с накоплением энергии: сказано, что инициализировать гипер-окно может лишь корабль, могущий нести три ядерных реактора на себе (тогдашних, кхаракианских). Очевидно, что простая работа этих реакторов не может дать необходимое количество энергии: нужны мега-аккумуляторы, чтобы создать своего рода короткое замыкание для активации гипер-окна. Но тогда возникает вопрос: а зачем именно три реактора? Неужели одного недостаточно? Ну, подкопить в три раза дольше, но всё равно же будет необходимое количество энергии. Я так думаю, что энергия потребляется на протяжении всего времени работы гипер-модуля, пока открыто окно. Тогда становится понятно, почему нужна такая большая подпитка - чтобы "аккумуляторы" не истощились раньше времени; реакторы компенсируют полностью или частично энергопотери - чтобы хватило времени совершить переход в волновое состояние. Это объясняет открытые гипер-окна у гипер-ингибитора таидан (14ая миссия) и те же окошки в 13ой миссии (Кладбище Карос) - просто где-то был источник достаточный, чтобы создавать эти самые окошки. Это подымает новые вопрос - во-первых, интересно, что же было на стороне Пса Кароса, имеющее такой энергоисточник; а во-вторых, как можно было уничтожить эти гипер-окна простым оружием? Про первое у меня никаких догадок нет - это нужно копать, что же есть это самая Свалка, и что есть Пёс; а второе - думается, что обычное кинетическое оружие не могло бы повлиять на гипер-окно (то есть, в игре - это чисто игровой момент), т.к. является обычным предметом, как тот же корабль, а вот энергетическое оружие (ионные фрегаты и иже с ними) могли бы вызвать нестабильность окна и прерыванию канала. А гипер-воронки ХВК могли бы появлятся в энерго-нестабильных регионах космоса, вроде скопления ионных облаков (sic!), кристаллов и прочих аномалий. За эту же теорию говорит гипер-движок Наггарока, потреблявший просто огромную кучу энергии: принцип движения, словно при незакрывающемся гипер-окне. Кроме того, можно заметить, что корабль собирается в гиперпространство, по заметному увеличению энергетического потенциала. Как-то так. --AmDDRed 12:08, июля 28, 2011 (UTC) Использование гипер-окон Есть такой вопрос: во-первых, что требуется, чтобы просто прыгнуть? Окей, скажете вы - без сомнения, гипер-модуль, требующий очень много энергии. Но гипер-модуль только и делает, что инициализирует окно гипер-перехода. Точно такие же окна есть и у таидан (14ая миссия с гипер-ингибитором, где появлялись выходные окна), у вэйгров, в ХВК есть гипер-воронки, врата Предтечей... Итак, мы можем предположить, что для инициации гипер-перехода должны использоваться какие-то внутренние технологии, кроме, собственно, гипер-модуля. Но! И в ХВ1 дроны в 1ой миссии выбрасывались через гиперпространство (и, кажется, даже в 14ой миссии таиданами, через их "стоячие" гипер-окна), И в ХВК гипер-воронками пользовались корабли малого класса, и в ХВ2 вэйгры использовали свои гипер-платформы для переброски эскадрилий. Теперь, внимание, вопрос - так есть или нет какие-то внутренние устройства позволяющий подключится к колебаниям гипер-окна, или этот волновой фронт (или что там) перебрасывает всех подряд? Но, должно быть, всё же есть некие устройства на борту кораблей, позволяющие настроится на волну гипер-канала. Иначе можно было бы ловить противника в специально открытые окна, и самим пользоваться гипер-платформами вэйгров, без необходимости захвата корабля. Но, очевидно, кораблю самому нужно включать некое недорогое и немного энергии потребляющее устройство, позволяющее синхронизироваться с волновым фронтом гипер-окна, и быть им подхваченным. Очевидно, Наггарок использовал какую-то смешанную технологию: он и не доинициализировал окно, им подхватывался, таким образом являясь и в обычном, и в гиперпространстве, что позволяло ему игнорировать инерцию. --AmDDRed 12:08, июля 28, 2011 (UTC) :Надо определиться, есть ли у мелкашек гипер-устройства, позволяющие подключиться к гипер-туннелям, или нет. И позволяют ли они делать разрыв гипер-туннеля для отдельно взятого корабля. Если же нет, то получается, что расстояние гипер-прыжка регулируемо - то есть, можно десантировать мелочь на тактические расстояния (что и было видно по игре). Но ввиду сказанного про мамо (про одно расстояние, который можно только прервать) , значит, что это должны быть "малые" гипер-модули, не способные генерировать гипер-туннель такой длины (2500 с.л). Т.к. цвет окна при этом не меняется, это значит, что или он не связан с дальностью прыжка (коэф. заряд/модуль), или коэф. заряд/модуль не является параметром дальности. Совершенно иной случай, если есть недорогие и дешёвые устройства гипер-подключения/блокировки, которые выглядят достаточно логично при том, что мы не отправляем посредством гипера вражеские корабли в далёкую даль - иначе можно было бы в 15ой миссии просто открыть туннель для астероида-убивцы и не париться над его уничтожением; :--AmDDRed 07:29, октября 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Скорее всего сами по себе мелкашки прыгать не умеют, как и указано, и прыжки дронов, по моему, - мега-условность, ибо не предназначено, что появятся на виду игрока и является самым простым способом доставить в точку назначения. Для своего модуля они слишком малы, а совсем без модуля прыжок не бывает, разве-что когда корабль находится непосредственно в зоне действия модуля другого корабля: ангар носителя, стыковочные модули саппортов. Именно: модуль работает - корабль в гипере, модуль не работает - корабль не в гипере. Закидывать невозможно. Тут ставят в ступор корветы тураников, которые, во второй миссии катаклизма выпадают из гипера. Или нет? Не уверен. --Andrey 159 22:12, октября 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Теперь про модули подключения. Наверное они будут занимать меньше места, но при этом сами прыгать не смогут. Или стартовать прыжок. И можно-ли запускать такие корабли? Не знаю... Агрегат, наверное, будет более сложным. --Andrey 159 22:12, октября 31, 2011 (UTC) ::В любом случае, я сомневаюсь, что можно запульнуть в гипер другой корабль, если пусковая установка не ГП ворота модели Вэй, у которых жёсткая связь вход-выход. --Andrey 159 22:12, октября 31, 2011 (UTC) Кенгуру Между прочим, имеется интересный момент. То как пёс лихо сигает через окошки на каросе уже говорили (кстати, ты вроде чего-то находил, что карос - древнее место... добавь туда), но! В предыдущей миссии - 12 - за Элсоном бросались корабли, одним из них был фрегат поддержки с прикреплёнными к нему истребителями, т.е. истребители, прилепившиеся к фрегату, переходят вместе с ним, отсюда мысль: а может гипер-окно захватывает все объекты в зоне действия, таким образом перемещая не сам корабль, а параллелограмм пространства в котором находится корабль. Тогда мощность модуля определяется кидаемым им объёмом. А заодно мысль - буксир. Корабль, несущий непропорционально большой модуль, который захватывает с собой окружающие корабли. --Andrey 159 20:22, октября 28, 2011 (UTC) :Интересная мысль на счёт куба пространства. Мы тут с Призонером как-то обсуждали интересную мысль о скорости корабля на выходе. Как гласит физика, невозможно определить, движется ли предмет равномерно или покоится на месте. В нашем случае корабль вроде как покоится, но на самом деле движется, т.к. движется и солнечная система в галактике, и сама галактика вращается, да и двигается тоже - вон, наша через 50 млрд лет, кажется, столкнётся с какой-то другой галактикой. Как там у Азимова (если не ошибаюсь) - путешественники во времени оказались на орбите Земли, переместившись на день назад. :Но если брать даже вращение нашей галактики, возникает интересная вещь: один рукав сообщает скорость в одну сторону, другой - в другую. И если корабль выйдет в гипер-пространство одном рукаве, то во втором у него будет скорость и от одного рукава, которую он не чувствовал из-за "синхронизации", и от другого, т.к. он является чужеродным предметом, которому ещё только надо сопоставить свою скорость со скоростью среды. :--AmDDRed 02:04, октября 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Эмм... А при чём тут скорость корабля? Тема интересная, но где связь между захватом объёма и скоростью кораблей? Мысль совсем не схожая. Кхм, ладно. ::Итак, как можно догадаться, гиперпространственно не прерывается любыми гравитационными потоками, а только сильными. Значит возможно, что при входе в гиперпространство корабль "отрывается" от движения гравитационной системы, по крайней мере сила действия ослабляется, а в точке выхода корабль "подхватывается" местными потоками и его сносит соответственно движению системы и он оказывается в относительно стационарной точке. ::А прыжок между руковами напрямую невозможен, ядро придётся обходить. --Andrey 159 22:12, октября 31, 2011 (UTC) Цвета гипер-окон У цивилизаций, развивавших свои гипер-технологии отдельно друг от друга (и практически не касавшиеся), различия в технологиях, буквально, видны. * У центральных цивилизаций, обладавших гипер-технологиями от Бентуси, цвет окна - синий. Это таидане, хиигаряне и туранцы, получившие свои дивиденды от сотрудничества с Рисстиу 4-2. * У затаившихся в туманности кадешей, долгое время бывших в изоляции, цвет окна - красный. * У вэйгров, до 10ого века галактической эры не имевших контактов с центральными цивилизациями - цвет окна зелёный. * У Предтечей и Бентуси цвет окна - жёлтый. Очевидно, что цвет гипер-окна напрямую не связан с гипер-ядром, поскольку цвет гипер-окон не отличался, что при использовании Первичных ядер (Бентус, Каран, Макаан), что копированных. Имеют значение именно окружающие подсистемы гипер-ядра. --AmDDRed 19:30, июля 28, 2011 (UTC) :Есть два принципиальных варианта: цвет зависит от энергии и не зависит от систем и наоборот. Начнём со второго. :*Тут всё просто. Напряжение тока в розетке, какая-нибудь частота каких-нибудь колебаний и всё такое. Недоказуемо, но понятно. :*Зависимость от дальности прыжка помноженной на КПД модуля. Для начала откроем картинку цветового спектра. :** Красные движки Кадеш обоснованы низким максимальным зарядом: им не надо прыгать далеко, даже наоборот, зато часто. Этому способствует малое кол-во заряда, и, как следствие, быстрая перезарядка. :** Золотые движки Бентузи. Они торговцы, "Тише едешь - дальше будешь", вот они и перемещаются не очень большими прыжками, чтобы одарить побольше покупателей. При этом они готовы к новому прыжку почти сразу после предыдущего. Альтернативно - КПД движков выше, и то же расстояние требует меньше энергии, поэтому они прыгают далеко и задёшево. :** Зелёные движки Вэйгров - они как саранча несутся короткими прыжками, сметая всё на своём пути. Ну, или это допущение ХВ2 в сторону красивости и логике нету. :** Синие движки основных рас. А вот это уже нормальный боевой флот. Их цель: прибыть на место по тревоге максимально быстро, чему способствует большая дальность единичного прыжка. :--Andrey 159 02:41, октября 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Хорошие теории. Правда, альтернативное объяснение про цвет прыжков вэйгров ("тупо красивость") также применим и к ХВ1/ХВК )) Кроме того, как ты сам говорил, кхаракиды и не очень далеко (1-2-3 миссии) прыгали, но цвет окна не сильно менялся, а точнее, вообще не менялся. Да и явно у фрегата заряд на ГП будет в разы меньше, чем то, что может сгенерировать Мутершип - мощности не те. ::--AmDDRed 08:51, октября 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Да, но лучше этого не делать, а пытаться объяснить. :::Первые 3 миссии - это ты забыл. Чтобы прыгнуть надо зарядить полностью, и выход происходит при разрядке, что значит что предполагаемая длина прыжка нигде не виляет, только максимальная длина. :::Да, у меньшего фрегата будет меньшее ядро и пропорционально меньший заряд. Поэтому я и предположил, что цвет зависит не от абсолютного заряда, а от отношения заряд/размер, дающего длину прыжка. --Andrey 159 11:55, октября 13, 2011 (UTC) Количество прыжков ...А давайте посмотрим на карты: # Кхар-Селим - прыжок, но малый, на край системы; # Кхарак - вернулись в исходную точку; # Пустошь - прыжок, но, опять таки, на край системы, расстояние полплевка; # База Рейдеров - не было, карта та-же что и у каноничной пятой миссии; # Ещё Пустошь- средний прыжок; # Алмазные Отмели - дальний прыжок; # Туманность - дальний прыжок; # Туманность+ - почти никакой; # Голландец - прерыв дальнего прыжка почти в самом начале; # Сверхновая - дальний прыжок; # Бентуси - сверхдальний, как три дальних; # Саботаж (с какого перепугу саботаж?) - сверхдальний, прерван на середине маршрута; # Кладбище - сверхдальний, как 2 дальних; # Ингибитор - средний; # Астероид - сверхкороткий; # Хиигара - сверхкороткий. Я пользовался картами которые разработчики щедро накидали перед миссиями, в загрузочные экраны (которые, в свою очередь, я щедро накидал в соответствующие миссии). Там есть карты галактики и красной чертой проложен путь и даже иногда траектория предполагаемого прыжка. --Andrey 159 00:55, октября 12, 2011 (UTC) : Ну, даже если было, то "база рейдеров" и "лагерь карательного флота" находились весьма рядом, так что не шибко важно; --AmDDRed 07:14, октября 19, 2011 (UTC) : Что касается саботажа, я так и не понял - то ли саботаж, то ли таидане подловили гравиколодцами... --AmDDRed 07:14, октября 19, 2011 (UTC) Гипер-ингибиторы ...В это действительно что-то есть: все типы ингибиторов, в принципе, были источниками гравитации - начиная гравиколодцами, продолжая центробежным кораблём кадешей и заканчивая динамо-машиной таиданского ингибитора... Конечно, слегка смущает одно условие прерывания гипер-прыжка: нарушение волнового фронта. Что это, каким образом, является ли это частным случаем гравитационных колебаний, или, подобно гипер-связи, похоже на радио-войну... В любом случае, по своей природе источник гравитации притягивает корабль, находящийся в гипере, к себе... Хмм... Тогда понятно, что случалось при близком выходе к планетам - то же самое, что и произошло с "Гневом Саджуука" из времён доизгнания. Ну и почему для того, чтобы добраться до Саджуука и от него, требовались Врата Балькоры и три мегадрына (игнор гравитация центра галактики). Понятно тогда, как получалось, что выходим быстро на контакт - что в 7-8, что в 12, что в 14ой миссии. Впрочем, любой массивный объект должен обладать какими-то гравитационными данными - так что вполне возможно, что регистрация массивных объектов на пути гипер-туннеля происходила по принципу - "какая-то гравитационная херь на пути дестабилизирует наш волной фронт. Остановиться проверить? Д/Н?". То есть, если в пределах нормы, то можно было послать и пролететь (а значит, если остановиться, то и улететь можно буквально "с места", без необходимости отлетать подальше и уже тогда ставить окошки). Но это значит, что любая куча мусора (ресурсы, флот, реликты) будет привлекать внимание компьютера и притягивать к себе... Правда, всё равно непонятно, почему авторы указали "нарушение волнового фронта" - типа, если сам гипердрын барахлить будет?.. Кстати, если гравиколодец оказывает такое мощное влияние (полагаю, стремящееся к звёздному или планетарному в узком пространстве), то значит, что на кораблях потенциально присутствует гравитация, т.к. для обеспечения комфортных условий не нужна вся мощь гравиколодца. Правда, возникает вопрос - а как воздействуют гравы на корабли? В ХВ1 они тупо застревали на выходе из гипера, и не туда, и не сюда; в ХВ2 их выкидывает из гипера с повреждениями... Правда, в ХВ2 гравы монтируются непосредственно на корабляъх - как это воспринимать, как адвансд теч, как игровую условность (к чему я больше всего склоняюсь, ввиду общей модульности ХВ2шных кораблей), как некий иной принцип нарушения гипера (тем более, что истребители больше не ловятся) - как упомянутые радиоволны, или просто скопирован принцип кадеши/таидани, у которых всё ловилось и притягивалось, но не колбасило (по крайней мере, сильно) гравитацией (что особо заметно по кадешским роевикам). ЗЫ: Кстати, откуда дровишки, что направление гипер-прыжка независимо от вектора, в котором смотрит корабль? --AmDDRed 01:15, октября 31, 2011 (UTC) :Нарушение волнового фронта: я так пологаю, что имеется ввиду то, что держит корабль в гипере. А при нарушении есть вероятность, что либо внутренности корабля перепутаются, либо корабль вообще выкинет, только не по-нормальному, а по кусочкам. Поэтому срабатывает прерыв. Однако, объекты с высокой гравитацией вытаскивают рядом с собой (Кстати, в 7-ой миссии контакт вышел на нас сам. Может ты имел в виду 8-9? А в 14 мы прыгали по координатам.), что интересно. Допустим, в гипере возможно некоторое маневрирование? Объяснит корабль-призрак, но не колодци из 8 и 12. Тут есть такое объяснение: Гравитационны колодци действительно являются колодцами, видут себя как чёрные дыры и притягивают корабли к себе. Отсюда такой эскорт на ингибиторе в 14 миссии, который вообще-то не знаешь - не найдёшь: корабли вытягивает и они тут-же попадают под раздачу. С планетами тоже: либо вытягивает и приходится ковылять пока не освободишься от гравитационного воздействия, либо выходишь близко и втыкаешься в планету. Плюс, как я говорил раньше, перепутанный и по кусочкам. :Про кучу мусора - как я понял это должна быть большааая куча мусора. :Гравитация, да, интересно, насколько направленная? :Отсюда можно объяснить повреждения в ХВ2 - на таком расстояние ни успевали среагировать и корабли маленько перепутывались внутренностями. :Про нарпавление: наблюдение. :#1-2-3 миссии: Либо корабль первые два раза прыгает задом и разворачивается в полёте, либо он не разворачивается вообще. :#В мультике ХВ1 лихо прыгают боком и так боком и выходят. :#В мультике ХВ2 прыгают боком, но выходят передом. Вроде. Не уверен. :--Andrey 159 22:12, октября 31, 2011 (UTC) Гипер-патокинез Возникает вопрос, каким образом Император сумел воздействовать на Каран? Этот ролик не даёт ясных ответов: :Показывается кольцо, в котором парит тело Каран. Слышен возглас Императора: :- Karan! :''- Каран!'' :Теперь показывают камеру-шар Рисстиу на фоне карты галактики, где отмечен путь Изгнанников (?!) и две дополнительные линии, ведущие к Хиигаре. Тревожно пищат датчики. Император продолжает говорит "электронным" голосом: :- You have taken one step too close to me. :''- Ты подошла слишком близко ко мне.'' :От шара исходит некая волна, ослепляющая зрителя. Показывают Каран, "всплывающую" вверх, вместе с ней поднимаются рои пузырей. Экран темнеет. :Флот Изгнанников выходит из гиперпространства у Хиигары. Командир флота говорит: :- We've lost Karan. Fleet Command is gone. Emergency biotech team are working to keep her alive. :''- Мы потеряли Каран. Командование флотом потеряно. Команда биотехников пытается спасти ей жизнь.'' :Игроку показывают стратегический экран. :- The collision asteroid must have served it's purpose as a delay tactic. There a large number of taiidan ships located here. A mothership class vessel is among them. :Астероид, видимо, выполнил свою задачу как задерживающий фактор. Здесь находится большое количество таиданских кораблей. :Управление передаётся игроку. Но что произошло - трудно понять. Пузыри могли быть как и последствием некоего удара, так и декомпрессии её камеры, ввиду того, что команда биотехников бросилась её спасать. Это не мог быть удар от гипер-ингибитора, т.к. ни одного не было поблизости при выходе, а корабль был не повреждён (ну, кроме, собственно, его "мозга"). Что говорит либо о том, что у Императора было какое-то сверхсекретное оружие, либо, что существует какой-то способ воздействия на неокрепшую психику в гиперпространстве... Правки * Думаю, не имеет смысла править то, что находится после цитат из мануала: я думаю переписать эту часть, чтобы в "игровых наблюдениях" указывались лишь факты, а попытка объяснения - в разделе "выводы"; иначе будет повторение информации; --AmDDRed 07:02, октября 19, 2011 (UTC) * Кроме того, надо будет вычистить эти черновые авгиевы конюшни, что находятся здесь, в обсуждении, и переместить выводы в статью; --AmDDRed 07:02, октября 19, 2011 (UTC) * Хтмл-комментами не злоупотребляй, не надо превращать статью в невидимое поле боя/дискуссионный форум ) Хакерское коммьюнити )) Первое использование - когда ты обозначил авторскую статью - было самым подходящим, ИМХО. --AmDDRed 07:02, октября 19, 2011 (UTC) Свалка Кароса //Временное обиталище старого контента// ---- Гипер-окна Квадратное окно Это явление имеет два объяснения: #Это может быть просто игровой условностью, связанной с технологическими ограничениями тех времён. Хотя уже был 99ый год, Q3, UT и прочие радости 3D, при том, что эффект гипер-прыжка, как правило, использовался всего два раза в миссию; #Это может объясняться простой геометрией фигуры гипер-окна: как игровому движку проще отрисовать прямоугольник, чем высчитывать координаты круга, так и по технологически проще открыть такое гипер-окно; Окно налезает на корабль Неясно, правда, каким образом: # Гипер-окно притягивается на осциллятор?; # Гипер-окно управляется от создания до поглощения корабля?; Одно понятно - можно управлять координатами места инициирования входа в "гипер-туннель". В любом случае существует вопросы: # Если эффект внешний (то есть, создаётся извне корабля), то нужны ли какие-то устройства для "подключения" к гипер-окну? # Может ли гипер-окно, инициированное одним кораблём, захватить другой? Малые корабли В игре четырежды использовались гипер-окна для переброски лёгких кораблей: # В первой миссии командование флотом Кхарака перебрасывало тренировочные боты к материнскому кораблю; # На свалке Кароса у кушан воровал корабли в гиперпространство тамошний "Цербер", корабль корвет-класса; # У тайиданского гипер-ингибитора прибывали императорские эскадрильи через гипер-окна; # При бое за Хиигару вместе с имперскими войсками прыгали и корветы; Можно принять это за ещё одну игровую условность, но 4 раза - это 4 раза, поэтому опять возникает вопрос: * Требуется ли им какое-то устройство для "подключения" к гипер-окну? Но в любом случае становится ясно, что гипер-модуль, с его "тремя промышленными АЭС", нужен лишь для инициации гипер-окна. Постоянно открытые окна Неясен момент с накоплением энергии: сказано, что инициализировать гипер-окно может лишь корабль, могущий нести три ядерных реактора на себе (тогдашних, кхаракианских). Очевидно, что простая работа этих реакторов не может дать необходимое количество энергии: нужны мега-аккумуляторы, чтобы создать своего рода короткое замыкание для активации гипер-окна. Но тогда возникает вопрос: а зачем именно три реактора? Неужели одного недостаточно? Ну, копить в три раза дольше, но всё равно же будет необходимое количество энергии. Я так думаю, что энергия потребляется на протяжении всего времени работы гипер-модуля, пока открыто окно. Тогда становится понятно, почему нужна такая большая подпитка - чтобы "аккумуляторы" не истощились раньше времени; реакторы компенсируют полностью или частично энергопотери - чтобы хватило времени совершить переход в волновое состояние. Это объясняет открытые гипер-окна у гипер-ингибитора тайидан (14ая миссия) и те же окошки в 13ой миссии (Кладбище Карос) - просто где-то был источник достаточный, чтобы создавать эти самые окошки. Это подымает новые вопрос - во-первых, интересно, что же было на стороне Пса Кароса, имеющее такой энергоисточник; а во-вторых, как можно было уничтожить эти гипер-окна простым оружием? Про первое у меня никаких догадок нет - это нужно копать, что же есть это самая Свалка, и что есть Пёс; а второе - думается, что обычное кинетическое оружие не могло бы повлиять на гипер-окно (то есть, в игре - это чисто игровой момент), т.к. является обычным предметом, как тот же корабль , а вот энергетическое оружие (ионные фрегаты и иже с ними) могли бы вызвать нестабильность окна и прерыванию канала. Расстояние * Дальность полёта; * Изгнание; Гипер-связь * Телепатия; * Призыв бентуси; Ингибиторы * Туманность; * Гравиколодцы; * Гипер-ингибитор; ---- * Попрыгунчики Кстати, говоря о 2500 световых лет. Вспомним, какое расстояние нужно было преодолеть кхаракидам: 35000 световых лет. Чтобы допрыгать до Хиигары по прямой, материнскому кораблю кушан нужно минимум 35к/2.5к = 14 прыжков. * Паровозики Тут же вспоминаются и древние Изгнанники, которым, если верить мануалу ХВ2, требовалось на досветовых двигателях махнуть на такое расстояние - 35к. Сколько они летели? 1000 лет? Полторы? То есть, делали где-то 20-35 световых лет в год... Досветовые двигатели, говорите?.. А зачем тогда подсоединять гипермодуль к энергостанции?.. И сколько кораблей смог перетащить с собой этот один корабль с гипермодулем?.. Вопрос тут, конечно, в том - когда и на сколько запускался гипермодуль... * Телепатия Ну и конечно же, финальное мегаудивление и впадение в шок Каран С'джет, когда кто-то в гипере громко гаркнул ей в ухо: "Ты оборзела, сучка!". Это был Император Тайидан, как оказалось. И ещё одно неизвестное учёным Кхарака свойство гипера - сокращать расстояние не только между двумя точками, но и между людьми. Этакая сверхпроводимость человеческих чувств (а может, и всех живых существ), от которой Каран почувствовала безумие Рисстиу. Неудивительно, конечно, что Бентуси начали избегать Тайидан. А если вспомнить, какое определение дал Алекс Гарден Тураникам "Психованные шизойды с маниакальной депрессией", то понятно, почему Тураники и Тайидани договорились. Гипер послужил местным аналогом клуба знакомств по интересам... Также становится понятно, каким образом Бентуси так шустро передвигались и знали, где находятся Кушане. Передвигались они, может, и не так шустро, но зато их было много и все похожи... И гиперсвязь на высшем уровне. Наверное.